Dragon's Secrets
by FLJumper
Summary: Lucy walks into a Forest and finds her childhood friend Sting. But there is one problem… WHY IS HE A DRAGON! Don't ask me because I don't know… well I do but you guys will have to wait and find out. (;
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon's Secrets**

 **Hey guys so I decided to make another fanfic but don't worry I will still update on my other one but it just won't that fast. So I hope you like it.**

 **Summary: Lucy walks into a Forrest and finds her childhood friend Sting. But there is one problem… WHY IS HE A DRAGON?! Don't ask me because I don't know… well I do but you guys will have to wait and find out. (;**

 **Chapter One**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

It was a month ago we all came home from Edolas. We had thrown a week-long party for the return of their 'dead' comrade, Lissana Strauss. Everything was great, and Fairy Tail was a big mess as they always had been. Everyone was having fun except me, Lucy Heartfillia. Since we came back from Edolas I have felt lonely. My team and the guild have ignored me and have been talking to Lissana. The only ones that talk to me are Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and surprisingly Pantherlily, and of course they came after Lissana so they don't have anything to talk about with Lissana. But they don't get ignored by the guild like me. Master still notices me but he doesn't see that I am lonely.

I sat at my usual spot trying to get a drink from Mira. "Mira." No response. I guess she didn't hear me. "Mira!" I said in a louder voice. Still no answer. Now I'm getting annoyed. "Mirajane!" I said louder than before. Mira turned around. "What!" She spat out looking annoyed. "Um… I just wanted a strawberry milkshake." I said frightened of Mira's behavior. "Can't you see that I am busy!" "Um okay then." I said sadly walking to the table Wendy was at.

Wendy put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey Lucy don't feel sad. I'm sure they will start to notice you soon. They are just excited that Lissana is back."

"Thanks Wendy." I said with a smile on my face.

I sat down with Wendy and Carla when Wendy asked me a question. "So Lucy did you finish your novel?"

"Actually yes I have, I have had a lot of free time lately or at least trying to pass the time…"

"You should show Levy then."

Right after she said that my eyes started to water. "I haven't talked to Levy since Lissana came back." I said on the edge of tears.

Wendy put her hands to her mouth and kept on repeating sorry. Then suddenly Carla fainted.

"Carla!" We both said in unison. The only guess we had that she was having a vision. Carla soon came conscious and had a scared face.

"Carla are you all right?" Wendy asked with worry.

"Yes I am fine." Carla said but still frightened about her vision.

I saw Team Natsu walking over to our table so I put on my signature smile. I looked over at Carla she was scared but I let it go.

"Hey Luce since Lissana is back and all we want her to join the team because before she 'died' we all wanted to make a team together." He said with his signature grin.

"Cool I would love for Lissana to join the team. Any ways when are we going to do a job I need to pay rent." I said smiling

"I don't think you get what we are trying to say Lucy… Lissana is replacing you. You're off the team." Gray said.

"What I don't underst-"I was cut off by Natsu.

"Lucy, you have always been a replacement for Lissana" He said grinning. At this point I was on the edge of crying my eyes started to water. Erza and Gray both shot Natsu a glare but Natsu didn't seem to notice he just kept on talking and grinning. "So Lucy now you understand that you have always been a replacement for Lissa-"He got cut off by getting hit in the face by a…

Giant wind and a metal beam...

 **Okay guys so please tell me if you guys like it. Please review. The more review and favorites I have the faster I will update. Also tell me in the reviews if you guys want me make the chapters longer so that we could meet Sting faster. I will try to update every Tuesday and Friday so I will update two times a week.**

 **-FLJumper**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Vision_

 **Heyyy guys! Here is my next chapter. Hope you like it (:**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Lucy, you have always been a replacement for Lissana" He said grinning. At this point I was on the edge of crying my eyes started to water. Erza and Gray both shot Natsu a glare but Natsu didn't seem to notice he just kept on talking and grinning. "So Lucy now you understand that you have always been a replacement for Lissa-"He got cut off by getting hit in the face by a…

Giant wind and a metal pole…

I looked to where the attack came from and saw an angry Wendy and an angry Gajeel.

"How dare you say that to Bunny-Girl! You ignore her for a month and then you kick her off the team and then said that she was a replacement! You have no right to do that!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu

Natsu stood up and punched Gajeel in the face.

"Lissana is way stronger, prettier, and nicer than her. Also my name is in the teams name so I'm pretty sure that I can do anything I want." Natsu said with a smirk. I just stood there shaking and my fists clenched together on my sides as I watched Gajeel and Wendy defend me.

"How dare you say that!" I hear a soft voice say. I looked over and saw Wendy with her fists clenched together. I saw that in her face was completed rage. "I can't believe I ever looked up to you. I was wrong to ever look up to you. Lucy is way too strong for your team anyways."

"Tch… whatever she was weak any ways." Natsu said with disgust in his voice

Gajeel got up and was about to punch Natsu in the face but I stopped him by hugging him from behind. He turned around and saw my face and he looked at me with a confused look.

"Please, stop… stop fighting." I whispered only enough for him to hear it. I let go of him and said thank you and walked towards Carla. She had a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay, Carla?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Yah I'm fine." She said trying to put on a smile. I didn't believe her but I let it go. I wondered what was going on in her head. Hm… I wonder if it was because of her vision from earlier. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a certain iron dragon slayer.

"Come on Bunny-Girl, I'll walk you back to you apartment."

I walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you for everything but I need some alone time." I said as I forced a smiled.

I walked over to Wendy and thanked her, then Carla, and lastly Juvia. After that I left to my apartment. I finally figured out what I needed to do. I went and took a nice warm bath. After I got up I walked over to my desk, got some paper and pulled out a pen. I started to write letters to Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and Master. Once I was done I walked out of the apartment and walked into a forest where I knew no one would hear me. I sat down, back leaning against a tree as I held my knees with my hands. I looked up and said to myself, "why?" then I my vision started to blur "Why? Why? Why?" I screamed at the sky. I felt tears leaking down my face and then I screamed harder than ever I have before still looking at the sky. I saw two gold flashes at the corner of my eyes and I felt to strong arms around me.

"Why are you here Loke I didn't summon you." I said looking at the ground.

"I felt that you were sad so Virgo and I came to comfort you." He said as he smiled.

"At least someone cares about me…" I muttered.

"Why would you say that? You have plenty of people that care about you. Your spirits and Fairy Tail, both of them care deeply for you." He said breaking the hug and I saw Virgo looking at me in concern.

"Not Fairy Tail." I muttered again.

"What why?"

I sat there and explained everything to them. After I was done Loke got up and punched a tree and yelled, "Why would they do that! I can't believe I was I was friends with them!"

I looked over at Virgo and saw that she was angry and she walked over to me and said, "I shall give them punishment princess."

"It's fine, really Virgo."

"No it's not! They made you cry they shall pay!" Loke yelled.

"Guys please don't hurt them." I said and they looked over at me and sighed.

"Okay…" They both said

I went to get up but my legs were numb from sitting down so long so I fell forward but Loke caught me and picked me up bridle style.

"Loke you can put me down now." I said with a light blush.

"No way princess you are too weak right now, so Virgo and I will bring you home." Loke said. I sighed in defeat and let Loke bring me home. He placed me down on my bed and Virgo took her leave.

Loke turned away and fixed his tie and said, "Well princess my job here is done I guess I better go ba-"I cut Loke off when I pulled on his left sleeve. He turned around and my eyes met his.

"Loke please… canyoustaywithmeuntiligotosleep." I said very quickly out of my embarrassment as my cheeks deepened red.

Loke looked shocked but he soon smiled and responded nicely, "Of course princess."

Loke and I got into bed. "You better not do anything funny, Loke" I said while glaring at him.

He chuckled, "I'm not going to do anything. I'm you spirit remember. But I will still try to make you fall in love with me. "

I giggled at his response but I soon fell asleep with my head resting on Loke's chest.

 **There you go and also I want to thank hgm2002 for being the first one to favorite this story and follow this story. Thank you so much! Also I want to thank esmeraldasalaices for being the first one to review on this story. Thank you so much I love you guys so much (: and also if you guys want me to make the chapters longer just tell me.**

 **-FLJumper**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Why?_

 **Heyyy guys, here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up in my bed with the sun shining on me. I looked next to me and I didn't see Loke. He must have gone back to the spirit world. Oh well, I thought. I got up from my bed and went to go take a bath. After about 25 minutes I was done. I changed into a pink short skirt and a black top; after that I brushed my hair and put it into a high ponytail, after I was all done getting ready I wanted to go on a walk. So I walked back to the forest and found a stream. It was so peaceful then I saw a white egg with black fire stripes on it. It was as big as an exceed egg. I wondered, why is there an exceed egg here? I wonder if no one found it so it never got to hatch. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"I'll take care of you don't worry." I said sweetly and smiled at it.

I walked back home and carefully put it on my bed.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to the guild." I told it and walked to the guild.

"Hey Lucy-san." Wendy greeted me as I walked through the guild doors.

I smiled at her. "Hey Wendy. Where are Gajeel and Juvia?" I asked looking around but I didn't find either of them.

"Oh they got a mission that requested both of them so they won't be back until tomorrow." Wendy said with a smile.

"Okay thanks." I smiled back at her.

Wendy and Carla walked back to where they were sitting. But once they sat down something weird happened.

"Ice-Make: Cage!" Gray yelled. The cage landed over Wendy and Carla.

"Gray, why are you doing this?!" She yelled.

Gray ignored her and walked back over to where he was sitting. I looked at him confused but he just ignored me. After a few seconds I started to walk over to Wendy and Carla, but something hit me and made me go flying into the wall. I got up and saw where the attack came from… Natsu.

"Lucy!" Wendy yelled.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Natsu.

I never got an answer I just got attacked by the guild members except for Wendy and Carla. **(I'm not putting all the members in the attacks because I don't all of their magic and I am too lazy to look them up)**.

"Max speed!" Happy rammed into my stomach. I fell on the ground.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Script Make: Lightening!"

"Ice-Make: Lance!"

"Dance my swords!"

"Satan Soul!"

"LUCY!" Wendy screamed. I looked over and saw Wendy crying with her hands gripping the bars of the cage. Carla was watching wide eyed and kept mumbling, "No. This can't be."

After all the attacks hit me a gold light shone in front of me and Loke appeared and then I fell unconscious.

 **Wendy's P.O.V**

I saw a gold light shine in front of Lucy-san and Loke appeared she fell unconscious shortly after. Relief washed over me as I saw Loke protecting Lucy-san. I looked over at Carla and saw that her eyes were wide and she kept on repeating. "No. This can't. This can't." Everyone stopped attacking when Loke appeared with a very angry expression. He walked up to Gray and kneed him in the gut. He walked up to Natsu and punched him in the face and made him go flying in to the wall. Finally he walked up to Erza and punched her in the gut which made her also fly into the wall.

Loke looked back at Lucy-san and picked her up bridal style. He walked out of the guild with Lucy in his arms. Lucy-san was badly injured. She had bruises and cuts all over her body and she had a sword in her stomach. Lucy-san was bleeding a lot. I needed to get out of this cage so I can heal her! I banged on the cage.

"Gray let me out!"

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up on my bed with bandages all over me. I tried to get up but when I did pain struck my body. I winced in pain. Then Loke showed up next to me and pushed me back down.

"Lucy take it easy for now your badly injured." I looked down and saw a bloody spot on my stomach and I touched it.

"What happened…?" I asked in confusing.

"You were attacked by your guild members…"

"What about Wendy?" I asked in concern for the little girl.

"Gray made a cage with his ice and put Wendy and Carla in it. They couldn't do anything. Wendy was crying while banging on the bars… while you were getting attacked."

"Oh thank you, Loke. You can go back now I appreciate you helping me." I said with a fake smile.

"Take care." Loke said and with that he left to the spirit world.

I looked to the side and saw the egg that I found in the forest. I got up even though the pain was striking my body with every step I did. I finally reached the egg and picked it up. I hugged it.

"I made up my mind. I'm leaving the guild. I guess I'll go and write letters to them." I said to the egg.

After I was done with the letters I went to the guild. I walked up to Mira and asked, "Where is Master?"

"In his offi-"I cut her off with a nod and I walked away to his office.

 **Makarov's P.O.V**

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

As the door opened Lucy came out. She had envelopes in her hand.

"What do you need child?"

"I'm leaving the guild."

"Okay. WAIT. What?!" I yelled. I knew this was going to happen.

"I'm leaving the guild."

"Can I ask why?"

"Yes, I am leaving because my so-called nakama have ignored me the past months except for Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, and Carla. Yesterday they attacked me. Also Natsu kicked me off the team because I was weak so I am going to go train for a couple of years. "She said.

"Will you be coming back?" I asked on the verge of crying.

"Yes, I will be coming back"

"Okay give me your hand."

She gave me her hand and I swiped my hand over hers and her mark was gone. She started to cry but she quickly put them away.

"Can I ask you one more thing Mast- Makarov?"

"Of course child."

"Can you please give these letters to Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, Carla, and Wendy?"

"Of course Lucy."

"Thank you, Makarov" She said before crying and hugging me.

She left and I started to cry my eyes out.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I walked out the guild and headed to my apartment. Once I got there I packed all of my things and I summoned Virgo.

"Punishment, princess?"

I sweat dropped. "No I was wondering if you could put my bags in the Spirit World?"

"Yes princess but you can only have two bags total."

"Okay that's all I need anyways." I said smiling.

"Oh Aquarius and Loke asked me if I could tell you to not summon them for a little while."

"Okay. That's all Virgo you can go back now." And with that she left.

I went to the lawn lord lady house/office and I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I went inside and gave her the house key and said, "I'm leaving the apartment. Also if a group of kids goes into the house give them these letters and if they don't come after a month just go to Fairy Tail and give them it." I said while giving her the letters.

"Okay but I will miss you and I will only hold the letters for a month."

"Okay thank you." And with that I left and went back to the apartment and picked up the egg and went to the train station.

 **Wendy's P.O.V**

Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Juvia came back from the job.

"Hey Wendy, where is Lucy?" Gajeel asked. After he said that I started tearing up. "Hey what's wrong." I opened my mouth to answer but the guild doors slammed open revealing an outraged Aquarius and an outraged Loke.

"How dare you! How dare you make Lucy cry!" Loke yelled while walking up to Gray and kneeing him in the gut and then punching him making him go flying into the wall. "I can't believe you! You were her big brother! She never had a big brother!" Loke yelled at Gray. Gray just sat there on the ground in shock.

Loke walked up to Erza and punched her in the gut. "And you! You where her big sister! She never had a big sister! She cared deeply about you!

Loke walked up to Natsu looking outraged. "YOU! You were her best friend! You were supposed to notice how lonely she was! You were supposed to comfort her!" He yelled kneeing him in the stomach and then punching him in the face making him crash into the wall.

Aquarius came next and she was outraged like never before. "Next time you even think about hurting Lucy remember this. She cared about you all very much she thought she finally had a family again since all her family members died! But you all ruined it!" She yelled making water go crashing into them.

I looked over at Carla and she was shaking her head back and forth while holding her head and kept repeating, "No, no, no this can't happen."

I looked over at Gajeel and he looked angry while I just cried.

 **Heyyy guys hope you liked it and thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all!**

 **-FLJumper**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Spirit_

 **Heyyy guys I hope you like the new chapter (: sorry for updating late.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I got on the train with the egg. I found a booth and sat down with the egg still in my hands. A few minutes later Loke appeared next to me.

"Why are you here Loke?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to feel lonely so I came." He said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Ugh… there are no booths open."

"I guess we will just sit on the floor huh?" I looked over and saw two little girls' flop themselves on the floor. They looked about 10 years old.

One of the girls had short light blue hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a light green dress with a little bit of white outlining the dress. The other girl had a little shorter than shoulder length pink hair, she had blue eyes, and she was wearing a red jacket with a black dress that went to her knees.

"Hey you can sit with us if you like." I said to the girls sweetly.

"Thank you so much Lady." The girl with the pink hair said.

"No problem. What are your names?" I asked.

"Mine is Roana." Says the light blue haired girl.

"Mine is Kristal." The girl with pink hair said.

"Hello Roana, Kristal. My name is Lucy and his name is Loke. He is my spirit, I'm a celestial mage." I said smiling and gesturing towards Loke.

"Good to meet you Lucy. I'm an ice dragon slayer and Kristal is water dragon slayer." Roana says with a proud smile.

"You guys are dragon slayers?" I asked surprised.

They nodded while smiling.

"Well that means you guys are going to be strong mages then. " I said.

"We are going to be the strongest dragon slayers in the world." Kristal says while smiling greatly.

"Where are you guys heading?" I asked them.

"We are going to Sabertooth." Roana says.

"Yah, we heard that Sabertooth is really strong. "Kristal adds.

"I have heard they don't just take anyone. You guys must be really strong then." I said.

"Yup. Where are you going?" Kristal asks.

"I don't know… "

CRACK

We all looked to where the sound came from. It came from the egg on my lap. I picked it up and placed it on the floor.

"Wow. Cool its hatching!" Kristal said in excitement.

CRACK

The egg split in half and a girl black cat with a white belly, purple eyes, and more than half of her tail was white, she also had white fur covering her mouth.

"Awe it's so cute!" Kristal squealed.

"What should I name her?" I asked.

"How about Spirit?" Kristal said.

"Or Silver" Roana Said.

"Hmm… what about you Loke? What do you think is a good name?" I asked him.

"I like spirit because of all the spirit it has." Loke said pointing to the little cat flying over all of our heads.

"Then it's settled, her name is Spirit." I said grabbing Spirit and hugging her.

"Yay her name is Spirit!" Kristal squealed.

"I like Silver better…" Roana said.

We all laughed after Roana's comment.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" she yelled.

"Okay fine." I said trying not to laugh.

"So do you like that name?" I asked the little exceed.

"I love that name! I love it! I love it! I love it!" she yelled.

We all sweat dropped at her reaction.

"I guess you were right Loke." I said.

"Aren't I always right?" Loke responded flirty.

"No… you are never right." I responded with no emotion what's so ever.

Loke then turned the other way and started to sob in the corner of the booth. We all sweat dropped at his reaction.

"So have you heard of The Salamander and Gajeel?" they asked excited. "They are supposed to be super strong but one day we are going to beat Natsu and Gajeel and then we will be the strongest." They both said at the same time.

I giggled. "Yes I was a part of their guild. I was also best friends with Natsu, but now I'm best friends with Gajeel." I said with a smile.

"Wait what do you mean? You said that you _were_ part of the guild? Did you leave?" Roana asked.

"Yah and you also said that you _were_ best friends with Natsu and now you _were_ best friends with Gajeel. Are you not friends with Natsu anymore?" Kristal asked.

I shifted in my seat and Loke gave me a worried look. I shook my head at him and started to explain to the girls.

"Natsu was the one who brought me to the guild, we were best friends, we were partners, we would do anything for each other… but one day everything changed. Lissana came back, Natsu's childhood friend. They said she died on a mission when she was young and Natsu and Lissana were very close too." I stopped and took a deep breath my vision started to blur but I didn't allow the tears to come. "Once she came back Natsu was so excited to see her, we through a week long party for her return. That week nobody really talked to me except for the people that came after Lissana so, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, and of course master but they never got ignored like I did. I thought that they were just catching up with Lissana so I let them but every day went by they never talked to me. Not even my team talked to me. One day I was sitting with my friends, Wendy and Carla. My team walked up to me and kicked me out of the team and called me weak. Then the next day I walked into the guild and they put Wendy and Carla into an ice cage and they started to attack me… Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Juvia were on a job so they couldn't help me… after that I quite the guild…" I finished up with a single tear roll down my left eye. I quickly swiped it away.

"You're not weak!" they both yelled.

"Thanks guys." I said

"I'm sorry… For what they did to you." They both said.

"No need to be sorry you guys didn't do anything." I said with a smile.

"Don't worry Lucy we will beat them and then be the strongest dragon slayers in Fiore." Roana said.

"We will do it for you." they both said.

I smiled so big and started to cry. I hugged them and said, "Thank you." I let go of them and wiped the tears away.

"We have reached the city Crocus, if this is your destination, please prepare to leave. I repeat. We have reached the city Crocus, if this is your destination, please prepare to leave." A monotone radio voice said.

"Well I guess this is our stop." Roana said with sadness in her voice

"I hope we meet again." Kristal said with a smile.

"Yah I will miss you guys a lot." I said as I hugged them.

"Bye." They both said

I sighed as they walked out of the train. I looked down at Spirit and saw that she was asleep.

"That's why it was quiet." I chuckled to myself.

I looked out the window seeing the beautiful town.

"Princess I will take my leave now." Loke said before leaving.

I nodded and then sighed once he was gone. Soon I fell asleep.

-Time Skip-

"Lucy." I heard so I opened my eyes and saw Spirit on my lap waking up.

"Oh hi Spirit."

"We have reached the city Sanjaha, if this is your destination, please prepare to leave. I repeat. We have reached the city Sanjaha, if this is your destination, please prepare to leave." The monotone radio voice said.

"Might as well" I muttered.

I grabbed Spirit and stood up.

"Come on Spirit this is our stop." I said to Spirit.

"Okay Lucy."

-At the Fairy Tail Guild-

 **Carla's P.O.V**

All of the things I saw in my vision came true. I have to tell them about what is supposed to happen to Lucy!

I got up. "Wendy I need you to tell Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Juvia to meet me in the master's office and you also need to come." I told Wendy.

"Okay." Wendy said before running off to get Gajeel and the others.

I waited patiently in the Master's office waiting for the others to come. Suddenly I heard a knock.

"Come in." Master said.

Wendy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Juvia walked in.

"So what do need us for?" Gajeel asked.

"Well I need to talk to you guys and also Carla wanted to tell us something but first… Lucy has quite the guild." Master said.

"WHAT?!" we all yelled.

"She left these letters for you guys before she left." Master said before giving us the letters.

Wendy and I got one that said,

 _Wendy and Carla_

We opened it and read it carefully.

 _Dear Wendy and Carla,_

 _So if you guys are reading this you already know I left the guild. I'm sorry for not telling you guys. But I want you to know that thought of you guys as my little sisters. Please don't go after me, I will be back in a year and I will be stronger than ever! Also please don't let Gajeel go after me, I know he will… I love you guys very much and remember that I will be back._

 _Love your older sister,_

 _Lucy_

After we read that Wendy fell on knees and started crying. While I just stood there wide eyed.

 **Juvia's P.O.V**

I got a letter that said,

 _Juvia_

I opened it and started reading.

 _Dear Juvia,_

 _So you probably already know that I have left the guild. I'm sorry for not telling you. But I want you to know that you were a very good friend and I thought of you as my older sister, also you don't have to call me Love-Rival anymore. Please don't go after me, I will be back in a year and I will be stronger than ever! Also please don't let Gajeel go after me, I know he will… I will miss you very much and remember that I will be back._

 _Love your younger sister,_

 _Lucy_

After I finished reading the letter I fell on my knees and started crying.

"Lucy-sama…" I mumbled

 **Gajeel's P.O.V**

I got a letter that said

 _Gajeel and Pantherlily_

We opened the letter and started reading.

 _Dear Gajeel and Pantherlily,_

 _I'm guessing you already know that I left the guild… I'm sorry for not telling you guys. But I want you to know that you took Natsu's place in my heart and Pantherlily you took Happy's place in my heart also. Please don't go after me, I will be back in a year and I will be stronger than ever! When I come back we should have a battle! I love you guys and remember that I will be back._

 _Your best friend,_

 _Lucy_

After I was done reading I yelled out in rage, "You can't just leave after telling me that! I'm going after her." I said

I was about to walk out of the office but a sword blocked my way. I looked at Pantherlily. "Let me go I need to go find her." I said

"No she said not to go after her. At least follow her wishes." Pantherlily said.

I tch and looked away.

"What did she say?" Wendy asked.

I looked at her and smirked. "I replaced Natsu and Pantherlily replaced Happy's place in her heart." I said proudly.

"Wow I didn't expect that…" Master said.

"Any ways I need to tell you about my vision that I saw…" Carla said.

 **And done with this chapter. Hope you liked it sorry that I didn't update when I was supposed to. I was busy and didn't have enough time to finish the chapter but any ways here it is and I love all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Keep them up (:**

 **-FLJumper**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Dragon_

 **Heyyy guys hope you like the chapter**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"So Lucy where are we going?" Spirit said as she flew beside me.

"I'm trying to find a good place to train." I said.

"Didn't you say you found me in a forest?" She questioned.

"Yah, what about it?" I asked confused.

"Well maybe we could train in a forest." Spirit said.

"Great idea Spirit!" I said as I grabbed Spirit and hugged her.

"Can't… breath"

"Oh sorry…" I said as I let Spirit go.

As we walked to a forest Spirit flew at everything she saw. Until her magic energy ran out and she fell on her butt. I laughed then I picked her up and we made it to the forest.

"Finally we made it!" Spirit yelled as she jumped out of my grasp and ran around.

I laughed at her reaction.

"Come on we need to go make a camp." I said.

Once we made camp I lied down with spirit in my arms and went to sleep.

 _-Dream/Flashback-_

 _"_ _Lucy."_

 _"_ _Coming mama." I said as I ran to mama._

 _"_ _Today is a very important day. We have guest coming over that are very important. So I need you to be on your best behavior."_

 _"_ _Yes mama." I said with a smile on my face._

 _Ding Dong_

 _Mama went and opened the door. There was a blonde man that looked 25 and there was a boy that looked about 14._

 _I hid behind mama while she talked to them._

 _"_ _Very good to see you again, Layla." The man said while taking mama's hand and kissing it._

 _"_ _Yes, indeed. So is this your son?" Mama asked._

 _"_ _Yes his name is Sting, and I'm guessing this little one is Lucy." He said pointing to me._

 _"_ _Yes, come on and introduce yourself, Lucy." Mama said as she pushed me forward._

 _"_ _Hi, I'm Lu-Lucy." I stuttered._

 _"_ _Hello I am Sting." the boy said._

 _He had spikey blond hair with white tips at the end of the spikes, he had blue eyes, and he had a scar above his left eye._

 _I smiled at him._

 _They stayed for a week and we bonded so much. Then they left that day…_

I woke up with Spirit in my arms. I shook her awake.

"Spirit we need to get ready to train." I said softly.

"Okay Lucy." She said while yawning.

As we walked through the forest the ground started to shake.

"Ahh it's an earthquake!" Spirit yelled running around me.

"I don't think it's an earthquake…" I said taking a step forward.

Suddenly the trees shook.

"I feel like living so I'll see you later!" I looked behind me to see Spirit running away.

"Spirit where are you going?" I yelled chasing her.

"I'm going up there!" Spirit yelled while pointing to a cliff.

As we ran to the cliff the ground shook more and more.

"Spirit don't stand so close to the edge." I scolded.

"Sorry." She said.

As soon as she said that the ground shook again making her lose her balance and fall off.

"Spirit!" I yelled running towards her.

Luckily I grabbed her paw before she fell but then the side of the cliff broke off making us fall. But I got a hand on the edge. Spirit and I were dangling off the cliff.

"Spirit do you think you can fly us up there?" I asked looking down.

"No I'm too weak to carry you and I don't have enough magic energy." She said.

CRACK

The part where I'm holding onto is breaking.

"I'm sorry, Spirit…" I said.

"What are you talking abo-" I cut her off by throwing her on the land.

CRACK

It broke off.

"LUCY!"

"I'm sorry Spirit. I thought I could have more... Adventures. I guess this is the penalty for being weak… live on Spirit, for me." I said as I fell down the cliff.

"NO!" I heard Spirit say.

ROOOOAAARRRRR

Tears formed in my eyes. As I looked at Spirit, I saw my tears floating above me as I plummeted to the ground. I closed my eyes ready for impact.

I hope Spirit is safe…

WOOF

I waited a few seconds and noticed I didn't hit the ground. I opened my eyes and I was shocked of what I saw.

-Fairy Tail-

 **Carla's P.O.V**

"So about the vision… in the vision everything happened to Lucy like when she got kicked out and when Loke and Aquarius came." I said with sadness remembering what happened.

"Go on!" Gajeel said getting impatient.

"In my vision I saw Lucy… she was walking in a forest with a cat, I think it was an exceed." I said before Gajeel spoke.

"Why would she have an exceed?" He asked.

"Maybe she just found it in the forest." Wendy said.

"Anyways, back to the vision, Lucy and the exceed walked through the forest until the ground started to shake. Then it went to Lucy and the exceed on a cliff. Then the ground shook again making the exceed loose it's balance and fall off. Lucy ran and grabbed it's paw but then the cliff started to break and then it went to Lucy holding the exceed while hanging onto the cliff. Then the vision moved to exceed on the cliff crying." I said.

"What Bunny-girl is going to die!" he yelled. "I don't care what you guys say I'm going after her."

"Please save my child." Master said with tear in his eyes.

-Back to Lucy-

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was being carried by a golden scaled dragon. I started to freak out. I started squirming all around and finally he lost his grip on me. Maybe this wasn't a good idea… I thought as I noticed I was falling into a giant lake.

"Ahhh!" I screamed before I plummeted into the water.

-Somewhere-

 **Someone's P.O.V**

I felt a breeze on my scales. My nose caught a new but familiar, sweet scent.

I rose to my feet and shook off all of the dirt.

 **"** **Let's see who my new visitor is."** I muttered.

I walked in the direction of the scent. I could smell vanilla and strawberries. It was so familiar it irritated me.

Soon I could see the clearing that I often lay, I could smell the sweet scent came from there. I saw a blonde girl and a cat. Soon the cat ran away and then the girl followed.

They reached a cliff with me watching them. The cat was at the edge of the cliff. I stepped forward and the ground shook making the cat lose balance and fall off the cliff. Thankfully the girl grabbed his paw before he could fall.

CRACK

The edge of the cliff started to break. The girl held onto the edge making her and the cat dangle of the cliff.

"Spirit do you think you can fly us up there?" she asked looking down.

"No I'm too weak to carry you and I don't have enough magic energy." The cat said.

CRACK

The part where she was holding onto is breaking.

"I'm sorry, Spirit…" she said.

"What are you talking abo-"she cut her off by throwing the cat on the land.

CRACK

It broke off.

"LUCY!"

No it couldn't be… have I finally found her. The blonde hair, the chocolate brown eyes, and her scent. How could I be so dumb for not noticing before.

"I'm sorry Spirit. I thought I could have more…. Adventures. I guess this is the penalty for being weak… live on Spirit, for me." she said as she fell down the cliff.

"NO!" I heard the cat say.

I roared in victory. I finally found her.

Tears formed in her eyes. As she looked at the cat, I saw her tears floating above me as she plummeted to the ground. She closed her eyes ready for impact.

I opened my wings and swooped down after her. I grabbed her and flew up words.

It took her a little bit to notice what just happened and once she did she struggled so much I accidently dropped her.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I swam to the surface, my lungs screamed for air. Once I made it to the surface I quickly ran towards Spirit hoping the dragon didn't eat her.

"Spirit!" I yelled.

I heard crying up ahead.

That has to be Spirit. I thought.

"Sprit!" I yelled again.

"Lu-Lucy. Where are you?!" I heard her yell.

"Over here!" I yelled running towards her voice.

I finally found her and hugged her. She cried into my chest.

"I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead!" she cried.

"Shh it's okay." I said stroking her head.

Suddenly we were picked up off the ground.

"What the!" I yelled before noticing it was the dragon from earlier.

I struggled in his grip until we reached a cave. He put us down and then roared victoriously.

So this is how it's going to end I thought.

The dragon then lunged at me and Spirit. I quickly threw Spirit out of the way before the dragon could reach us.

Suddenly the dragon had a white light shine around it blinding me. When the light disappeared I could feel two strong arms around me. I was shocked.

"I found you." I heard him whisper.

"Um, excuse me who are you?" I questioned.

 **Heyyy hope you liked the new chapter. Also thank you for reviewing I love them! Keep it up.**

 **(:**

 **-FLJumper**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: Reunited_

 **Heyyy here is the new chapter, hope you like it and… I started school about 2 weeks ago… so I will be updating late sometimes. Sorry.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Um, excuse me who are you?" I questioned.

He let go of me and pulled back, our gazes locked with each other's.

He had light blue eyes, almost sky blue. He had a handsome face. His hair was blonde and then turned white as on his Dragon's white scales in the end, it pointed out in every direction. He wore a white shirt, matching his hair, it clung to him showing his well-built torso, but not too tight, and with a black jacket over it. He wore black jeans and white sneakers with gold laces. He was as tall as Laxus or a tad shorter. He looked very toned. I knew this guy. I knew him well…

He had a hurt expression. "You don't remember me?" He asked, his eyes soaring into mine. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well it was a long time ago, and you were lit-"He was cut off as I ran to him and jumped and threw my arms around his neck, tears rolling down my happy face.

"Sting! I've missed you so much!" I laughed while crying. I felt his arms sneak around my waist.

"Lucy…" He whispered and tightened his arms around me. "Lucy!" He laughed and twirled me around.

We both laughed in joy at our reunion. It had been 7 years since I saw him. I was 17, so he would be 21.

He put me down on the ground gently. He cupped my cheeks and gazed right into my eyes. His beautiful sky blue eyes soared through me. Even though I only was with him for two weeks we have grown such a strong bond. When I looked at him he was my inspiration I felt like I needed to get stronger for him! Ever since father said he couldn't visit anymore my heart felt empty.

He broke the hug and looked at me. "Where have you been? I checked the Heartfilia state and your dad said you ran away." He asked in concern.

"You were looking for me that whole time?" I questioned staring into his sky blue eyes. He has been looking for me all this time…

"Of course!" he said like it was obviously. "Me and my dad has been looking for you. We first asked your dad for permission but he rejected it. So we tried to break in but the guards would always find us. I then went to go train and get stronger. So when I came back we broke in but didn't see you so then we asked your father… he said that you ran away… I have been looking for you this whole time." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Sting…" I whispered hugging him.

"Um you're missing the big picture here!" someone yelled.

I looked over and saw Spirit trying to get up off the ground. It looked like she had a broken wing.

"Oh my gosh, Spirit are you okay?" I asked in concern running over to her.

I picked her up and touched her wing.

"Ow!" she screeched in pain.

"It looks like you have a broken wing." Sting said walking up to us.

I looked at Spirit in concern.

"I know a healer but she won't be able to heal it right now, so she won't be able to fly for a few days." Sting said.

"If it's okay with Spirit." I said looking at Spirit in my arms.

"I guess so…" Sprit said uncertain.

Wait a minute… why was he a dragon?! I thought.

I looked up at Sting, "Why were you a dragon?" I asked super curious about his answer.

"I thought you forgot already." He chuckled.

"Hey!" I pouted.

"Okay, okay. So have you heard of the dragon realm?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Is it where all the dragons are?"

"Yes. So there are 10 main clans. The main ones are Chaos, Peace, Fire, Water, Sky, Iron, Lightening, Poison, Dark, and light." I nodded. "There are other clans like the Celestial clan but they are not one of the main clans." He explained.

"What clan are you in?" I asked staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I, am in the Light clan." Sting said proudly smirking.

"You are a part of a main clan! That's awesome Sting!" I yelled wrapping my arms around his neck. He quickly caught me and put his arms around my waist and laughed.

Once he let go I shivered as I felt a wave of cold air go through my body. He must have noticed because he took of his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

Grateful I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll take you back to my cave so we can get some rest and tomorrow I'll get your little cat healed up." Sting said with a smile.

"Okay but how are we going to get there?" I asked in confusing.

Suddenly there was a yellow light around Sting and then there was a giant gold dragon with white patterns on his scales.

 **"** **Like this."** He smirked in a deep male tone. I was never going to get used to him being a dragon and all…

 **"** **Grab your cat and climb on my back. Or are you to scared?"** He teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm ready but are _you_ ready?" I teased back while sweeping Spirit off the ground and in my arms.

Sting chuckled. **"Just hurry up and climb on."**

"Okay. Okay. I'm going." I said trying to climb on his back with Spirit in my arms.

Once I was on his back comfortably I smiled and put Spirit in my lap.

 **"** **Are you ready"** Sting asked ginning.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I stated.

He chuckled at my response.

 **"** **Here we go!"** he said

I flapped his wings once in a powerful strike and we were in the air. He kept flapping his wings once in a while to keep us from plummeting to the ground.

-Fairy Tail-

 **Carla P.O.V**

 _As Lucy fell down the cliff a dragon swooped in and grabbed her. In a flash it moved to Lucy falling again and then hugging Spirit. Once again it moved to the dragon swooping down and grabbed Lucy and the exceed. As they reached a cave he let them go and then looked at them. The dragon roared victoriously and then lunged at Lucy. Lucy quickly threw the exceed out of the way… and then it turned black…_

I woke up from the vision wide eyed…

Lucy was going to die by a dragon…

 **Sorry for not updating sooner! And since school has started up I will be only updating this story every Friday (ILL TRY TO!) So hope you liked the new chapter and see you next week! Hopefully…**


End file.
